BMP-2
The is a tracked, Russian-Designed, Amphibious Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The BMP-2 is first seen in the level "The Coup", with the car transporting the player to his execution traveling behind one as it delivers troops to a location in the city. They are then encountered frequently in the level "Shock and Awe" trying to shoot down the player's Sea Knight transport. One patrols the village where Khaled Al-Asad's safe-house is located in "Safehouse" and it posses little or no threat to player because it is easily destroyed by friendly Havoc. During the level "All Ghillied Up" it was part of a large patrol group the player must navigate past. They play their most significant role during the level "All In", where the player must destroy several attacking BMPs along with their troop complements. BMPs in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare can be destroyed by a single C4 placed directly on them ("All In"), two direct RPG hits ("All In"), two grenades from the Mk 19 on the Sea Knight ("Shock and Awe"), or Javelin one missile ("Safehouse" and "All In"). They can also be seen near the end of "Game Over", where if the player wanders too far forward on the bridge, they will be decimated by a BMP-2. Using a smoke screen is advised in-game, and will prevent the BMP from shooting the player before they can plant C4. Destroyed BMPs also serve as scenery and cover in some levels, both in single and multiplayer games. Also, it should be noted that BMP-2 uses different camouflages in the mission The Coup and in other missions. In the mission, The Coup, BMP-2s have Desert camo, while in all other they have Woodland camo. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, while most enemy armor consists of BTR-80s, a BMP can be seen in the Kazakhstan airbase in "Cliffhanger", where it will fire at Roach if he wanders too close to the tower area during the blizzard, and also arrives and fires on Roach and Soap if the player stays too long near the hangars after being compromised by Major Petrov. The BMP has infinite ammo in Cliffhanger and will continuously fire at the player, but it will only fire its machine gun and not its main gun. A solitary BMP-2 can be seen supporting the ZPUs in Northern Virginia in "Exodus". Also, an easy to miss BMP is in the level "Team Player", providing support for OpFor Troops. It is slowly roving down a walkway and will fire 3 rounds before being taken out by a Mobile Gun System named Bugs. The fireball from the explosion will kill 7 OpFor snipers. The player does not carry C4 in order to destroy these BMPs or any other armor. Destroyed BMP-2s can be found in the multiplayer map Wasteland and the Special Ops mission Hidden. Gallery BMP-2 all-ghillied-up.jpg|A BMP-2 in "All Ghillied Up". BMP2 CoD4.jpg|A BMP-2 in "Ultimatum". Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Enemies